Want
by FrankIeroRules
Summary: After a long wait, Vincent Valentine unexpectedly gets what he wants. Cloud/Vincent.


My first Final Fantasy VII fanfic, I hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the game; they belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Vincent walked along the path listening to the soft patter of his pointed shoes against the hard, cold earth, and feeling his crimson cape flutter about behind him. He walked over under the tree, which was now dead and starting to decay, where he and Dr Lucrecia Crescent used to spend free time. But that had been over 35 years ago, and Vincent had been asleep for 30 of them. He had long since changed. He thought of himself as a monster now, someone that nobody would want. Not even Lucrecia.

He sat down on the lush, green grass and stared up at the moon. It reflected light on the late-night dew, making trees and grass glimmer like glitter. He brooded over what he considered his past sins, but soon felt his eyes droop, and he made his way back to where he and his friends would hang out.

No one really noticed him when he made his way through the door, and he made himself a drink while Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Cid and Reeve were talking. Vincent took his usual seat in the corner of the room and watched his friends talking, smiling, laughing, having fun; something he hadn't done for a while now. It was like he was merely invisible, inconspicuous and away from the fun. No one ever seemed to notice him after they had gotten used to his mopey state of mind. Except for one person.

Cloud.

Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud.

Vincent liked to think that Cloud was sort of similar to himself, in the way that there was something the would never completely forgive themselves for. But Cloud seemed worried about him at times. Sometimes when Vincent stared at Cloud, he would meet his eyes for a second or two, and could always see a flicker of worry in Cloud's glowing blue eyes. But he would look away, and once again, Vincent would think that he had deluded himself into thinking that someone would actually care for him.

Another night out, and Vincent was brooding over his life. It brings tears to his eyes which glimmer on his long eyelashes in the moonlight. Was there nothing left for him now but loneliness and grief, trying to atone for his past mistakes forever? Would he always be the odd one out, always watching the fun from a distance?

Yes, he thought.

And what about Cloud? What if he got a girlfriend? Vincent didn't even want to think about that. He felt too tired to walk back to Tifa's bar, so he layed down and was soon asleep on the cold, moist grass.

It didn't matter, no one would notice his absence.

Cloud scanned the bar. It felt like something was missing. No, someone. Vincent was usually back by this time of night; why was he out so late? Why didn't the others care, let alone notice? Cloud wished he could do something to cheer Vincent up, but he didn't know what. When Vincent didn't come for another half hour, Cloud started to panic. He felt his stomach drop as he imagined the worst possible scenarios taking place, all ending in Vincent's death.

"Hey Clooouuud! What's wrong?" Cloud was brought back to his senses as Yuffie rapidly waved an arm infront of his face.

"Uhh… nothing… uhmm." Cloud stuttered. The others gave him a concerned look and, trying to sound casual, Cloud asked, "Hey, where's Vincent?"

"Oh, I dunno…" Tifa answered, and everyone went back to their conversation again. Why did Cloud care so much?

Sometimes he thought it was love; other times he was trying to kid himself out of it.

When Vincent returned in the very early morning, Cloud was the only one awake, and was immediately interrogated the moment he opened the door.

"Where were you?" The swordsman asked. Vincent thought he must have been imagining the hint of panic in his voice.

"Umm… out?"

"Why?"

"…Why does it matter?"

"Nothing, I just…" Cloud paused and ran a nervous hand through his blonde spikes. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. 'Night." Cloud turned to away to walk out the door, but stopped when Vincent spoke.

"Wait… why are you only going to bed now?"

"Uhh…" Cloud started, pausing to ponder whether to say the truth or not. "If you mush know, I was worried and waiting for you to come back." He avoided Vincent's stunned look and swiftly walked to his room. Vincent stood there for a moment and went to lay on his bed.

Vincent lied on his bed for a while until he saw a figure infront of him. Alarmed, he quickly got up off the bed. The thing had spikes on it's head, it could kill him! And what about the others? But then he saw that it wasn't some enemy, just Cloud.

"Er… Strife." Vincent said at lack of words.

"Viiiiince, I couldn't sleep." Cloud grumbled and walked over to where Vincent was sitting, on the edge of his bed.

"O-Oh?" Vincent stuttered, looking everywhere around the room but his friend. "A-And… what are y-you doing here?"

"Well, I…I thought, umm" Cloud looked thoughtfully at Vincent, "would I be able to sleep with you— I mean, next to you? Please?"

"Uhh… Okay then…" Vincent replied awkwardly and went to lay down on the side of the bed. Cloud smiled and went to lie next to him. Vincent tensed up when he felt Cloud cuddle up to him and hide his face in the nook of Vincent's neck, but relaxed when he felt Cloud chuckle and heard a soft "Don't worry, Vince, I won't rape you". Vincent let out a chuckle himself as Cloud's warmth spread over him.

That night, when Vincent stared up at the moon again, he felt hope.

"Hey guys, what's up!" Vincent exclaimed. Everyone went silent as he dragged up a chair next to their group area, directly across from Cloud.

Everyone was stunned.

"Hey… Vince… how're you?" Tifa said and Vincent laughed.

"I'm pretty good lately! I've had a pretty good day, you know!" At that moment, his eyes met with Cloud's but then they both looked away and continued with their conversation.

Eventually it got late and most people went to bed, leaving Cloud and Vincent sitting across from each other and sipping their drinks. Vincent was still smiling from his previous happiness attack, and Cloud was pouting thoughtfully at something.

"I wanna phone." He said to Vincent. "I lost my other one but I've wanted a new one for a while noooow."

"Well, you can't always get what you want, you know…" Vincent said matter-of-factly, as if in a philosophical debate. He had suddenly become gloomy and thoughtful and, well, Vincent-like.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"In fact, I never seem to get what I want" He paused, looking meaningfully at Cloud.

"Huh?"

"I just get nice things every so often, which just end up as a bit of a punishment…" he continued, not seeming to notice Cloud's interruptions. "Or more of a tease, I guess…" He mumbled to himself, remembering earlier that day when Cloud had come into Vincent's room.

"What?"

"You know, I don't know why I bother to continue living if I keep feeling like I do!" He cried out in despair. "I'm never going to get the one thing I am living for!"

"Well, what is it? Maybe I can help you get it, or something…"

"You don't want to know" Vincent blushed.

"Oooh, is it a giiirl?" Cloud teased, noticing the pink on his cheeks.

"No, it's… it's…"

"Go on…"

"You." Vincent sighed in defeat, crossing his arms on the table and buried his face in them.

"Huh? Me what?"

"You. That's what I want." Vincent's voice was muffled by the cloth on his arms.

"Well… you know… uhh, of course I can! I've actually, umm, been wanting to for a while now, I… guess…but…" Cloud trailed off, blushing and took Vincent's hand, leading him to his bed, where they layed down, and soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Cloud came into the room holding Vincent's hand. The two sat down next to each other, with their seats touching. Te others looked amazed as Vincent nuzzled his head into Cloud's neck, who yawned and put his arm around Vincent's shoulders, twirling his hair with his finger. Tifa seemed to be grumbling jealously over something, but Yuffie squealed and said "Oh my God, I know it! That. Is. Soo. Cute!"

"Soo… had a nice night?" Cid snickered.

"Yeah…" Cloud said dreamily, but then he twitched as realisation hit him. "Woah, wait! It was nothing like that!" He blushed and the others laughed. Yuffie's giggles could be heard over the top of everyone else's. "W-we were just… you know! Like, hugging… and… uhh... stuff…" He bowed head, embarrassed. Vincent gave Tifa an Ooh-feel-the-jealousy look, and she just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Jeez, Cid, don't be so immature" Vincent joked, smirking, and Cid rolled his eyes back. "But it was with Cloud, so, you know, of course it'd be _great_."


End file.
